Amar o perder
by Jade for sakura
Summary: Esta historia lo realizamos entre varias personas de whatssap ...esta historia nos cuenta como una relación puede bien vivir o morir.. sakura sufre desesperación compromisos no deseados sacrificios y mentiras . Peligro..sufrimiento y demás no dejes de leerla y pon tu comentario para poder mejorar nuestra historia...muchas gracias les deceo una linda tarde atte: sol de yue..
1. Chapter 1

La historia comienza:::

_**En un día soleado de tomoeda una chica muy hermosa con ojos verdes esmeraldas y un cuerpo muy resplandeciente se alista para ir al instituto seiyo... ya que le toca preparatoria ella está muy contenta...**_

**Sakura **–Otra vez me agarró la tarde en mi primer día de escuela ¡siempre me pasa lo mismo! Nunca escucho el despertador..

_**Baja corriendo de su cuarto al comedor y se encuentra con su hermano y padre.**_

**Touya** : otra vez tarde moustro?

**Sakura**: _(entre meciendo el seño le dice haciendo pucheros) _–hola hermano ya te dije que no soy un ¡moustro!cuando entenderás. Mejor dime que cocinaste…La ultima vez hiciste un arroz, te quedó todo quemado (_sonríe haciéndose la burla_.)

**Touya** (_serié sarcásticamente para decirle luego) –mmmmm_... hice panecillos pero son para humanos no para bestias.

**Sakura**(_muy molesta haciendo pucheros le dice) –¡ahhh!…._¿Por qué me tienes que llamar asi? Algún día me vengaré hermano ya lo veras.

**Touya **–mejor dime que tanto hacías en la noche en tu cuarto, para meter tanto ruido, parecía que un moustro estaba encerrado en tu cuarto(_le dice burlándose Nuevamente).._

**Sakura **–Pues me desvele hablando con Tomoyo sobre que haríamos después de clase solo eso y sin querer al darme la vuelta me caí al suelo de la cama(_le dice avergonzada y la cara roja para luego decirle) –_aparte tu tenias la música muy fuerte no te quejes hermano. No pude dormir bien también por eso. Así que no reclames.

_**Su padre entra ala sala con una sonrisa ya listo para salir a trabajar**_

**Sakura **(_al verlo corre a darle un abrazo y decirle )_ –Buenos días padre ¿Como estas?_(lo mira con una sonrisa y su padre lo corresponde)_

**Fujitaka **–Buenos días sakura(_la mira de pie a cabeza algo sorprendido ya que su niña había crecido)_

**Touya** (_se dio cuenta de la mirada de su padre a sakura ya que el también noto que su hermanita ya era una señorita y el miedo era que algún hombre venga y se la arrebate del lado de su hermano y padre, asi que lo que solo izo era disimular para que sakura no se de cuenta )_ –Buenos días papá ¿te pasa algo?.(_pregunta Touya con una sonrisa)_

**Fujitaka **–hola Touya..lo siento mi hija ya esta creciendo y yo apenas me di cuenta..(_dice con una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo hace que sakura sonroje)._

**Fujitaka **–Lista para la preparatoria.

**Sakura **–Si papa muy lista( sonríe)

**Touya **–Como no va estar lista el moustro.. por poco no se levanta si no le iba a gritar para que baje a desayunar (_dice burlándose)_

**Sakura **–Papa dile Touya que deje de llamarme bestia, siempre me llama asi padre(_dice haciendo pucheros)_

**Fujitaka **–Touya deja de molestar a tu hermana.

**Touya **–esta bien pero se está haciendo tarde y no quiero atrasarme por culpa del moustro.

**Sakura** –Hermanoooo…. Bueno ufff ¿me puedo ir con ustedes?

**Touya **–pero apresúrate no tarda en llegar yukito..

**Sakura **_(se pone a pensar y suspirar Mientras escucha el nombre de yukito ya que a sakura le gusta yukito) –_Hermano te encontraras con yukito¿?¿?.

**Touya **–Si pero en la universidad…(_su hermano la mira levantando una ceja y pregunta) –_Pensabas que vendría Tontuela ggggg pues no.(_se burla de sakura, y ella se pone sonrojada al comentario de su hermano) _–Bueno ya nos vamos padre.

**Sakura** –Adiós papa cuídate en tu trabajo..

**Fujitaka **–Vete con cuidado Sakura.. que te vaya bien Touya y nos vemos en la noche.(_al cerrar la puerta recibe una llamada) ring… ring –_Hola¿? Si el habla ¡¿queee?! Como es posible eso¿?¿mmmmm pero estaban por encima de todo.. mmmm ya veo.. no te preocupes Sonomi Yo se que hacer, hablamos mañana en tu casa para ver cual opción nos conviene mas para salvar la industria y por favor no digas nada a tu hija por el momento ni a mis hijos..( _sabia que esto el unico que lo ocasiono eran las industrias li..) _–Le yang ni muerto nos dejas en paz (_golpeo la pared enojado y con una preocupacion) –Y ahora que are.._

_**Sakura y Touya salieron de casa rumbo ala prepa y universidad.. donde sakura se encontró con tomoyo**_

**Sakura **–por fin llegué..(_dice muy agotada ya que vino apresurada en sus patines) –_a tiempo espero que no hayan comenzado(_mira a su alrededor en busca de Tomoyo y la encuentra) –_Hola Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo (**_con una sonrisa angelical Va donde Sakura) _–Hola sakura como as estado¿?.

**Sakura **–Aquí emocionada por el primer día ¿Has pensado en que taller te vas a incluir? …Yo quiero unirme a deporte

**Tomoyo **–Sabes sakura que a mi me gusta el canto y la costura Y mas el canto me uniré al coro..

**Sakura **–suena genial vas a asombrar a todos con tu voz angelical..

**Tomoyo **–Eso crees sakura¿?¿.( _le pregunta preocupada) _–Ya que no practique tiempo temo no estar ala altura de los demás..

**Sakura **–Tomoyo tu eras la mejor del coro de primaria no creo que cambie nada ya lo veras..(_mientras están hablando una chica a lo lejos las llama ya que viene corriendo y apresurada y sakura lo nota) –_esa no es Rica ¿?¿…Hey mira Tomoyo ahi viene Rika..

**Rika** – ¡Esperen ¡! Buenas tardes chicas (_les dice con una sonrisa y agotada) _–Creo que llegue a tiempo..

**Tomoyo **–Hola Rika, cómo estás?(_pregunta preocupada la amatista) –Has corrido bastante deberías de descansar y tomar aire amiga.._

**Rika **–No te preocupes Tomoyo estoy muy bien y tu¿ como estas?¿como vas con el canto ?

**Tomoyo **–No se de eso hablamos con sakura me preocupa fallar con el acorde.( _le dice con una sonrisa)._

**Rika **–No te preocupes Tomoyo tu podrás.. eras la mejor de la clase (_le sonríe)_

**Tomoyo **_–_Gracias Rika ..

**Mientras conversan Naoko llega corriendo muy cansada casi sin aliento ..**

**Naoko** –Hola Rika (_le_ _saluda faltándole el aire) –_Rika por que no me esperaste..

**Tomoyo** _(mira a Naoko preocupada_) –estas bien Naoko?( _pregunta la amatista)_

**Rika **–Hola Naoko..¿estas bien? Perdón por no esperar no quería tener un atraso.

**Naoko **–Ok no te preocupes (_le dice con una sonrisa para luego saludar a sus amigas) _–Hola Sakura, hola Tomoyo ...pues si, solo cansada por alcanzarlas. Pero ya estoy bien (sonríe).

**Sakura –**Vamos entremos chicas falta 10 minutos para que suene la campana.

**Tomoyo** (_ al entrar sentía que alguien las miraba busco quien era, al notar que era eriol y los chicos se sonrojó y para ocultarlo decidió mirar hacia otro lado para que no se diera cuenta_)

_**Mientras las amigas hablan y entran a clases a lo lejos hay unos muchachos observando alas bellas muchachas y si eran Eriol, Yamasaki, Kero y Spinel. Al mirar que Tomoyo se puso nerviosa que el lo viera. Eriol juntos los chicos se acercaron alas muchachas por que si a él le gustaba mucho Tomoyo desde hace un tiempo.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Eriol –**Hola Yamasaki cuanto tiempo es que esperas(_le dice con una sonrisa)._

**Yamasaki –**No mucho amigo. Ahora nos falta esperar a Kero y Spinel..(_le dice con una sonrisa)._

**Eriol –**No llegaron¿?¿ vaya Bueno esperemos ..(_el al mirar a Tomoyo se pone feliz y se fluye muchas palabras) _–Que bonita te pusiste Tomoyo ..soy un tonto el no poder decir mis sentimientos hacia a ti solo por el miedo a un rechazo y perder tu amistad.. No se si seria adecuado decir que te quiero y dejar mi miedo a un lado , pero de algo si estoy seguro que are lo posible de verte feliz aunque no sea a mi lado..(_luego da un suspiro que Yamasaki se da cuenta) _

**Yamasaki –**Sigues suspirando por Daidoji amigo¿?¿? Ahh vamos dile y veras que ella siente lo mismo por ti..

**Eriol –**La verdad no lo se amigo. Solo le daré tiempo al tiempo… solo quiero un poco de tiempo.

_**A lo largo 2 muchachos llegan discutiendo..**_

_**Yamasaki –**_hola Kerveros hola Spinel..

**Kero – **hola Yamasaki. Eriol como están.

**Spinel –**Hola muchachos..

**Eriol –**por que el atraso quedamos en una hora (_les dice con una sonrisa)_

**Spinel (**_disgustado responde a su amigo) –_aquí su amigo no acepto la derrota de los video juegos le gane y seguía con la revancha que nos desvelamos jugando hasta nos olvidamos de hacer la Tarea por culpa de este..

**Kero –**Tu Eres el tramposo que le gusta ganar con trampas. Pero ya veras me ganaste esta vez pero la próxima yo seré el ¡vencedor!.

**Eriol –**vamos chicos acerquémonos alas muchachas.( _y ellos aceptan con la cabeza)._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Mientras las muchachas hablan Sakura noto algo en tomoyo y no espera a decirselo..**_

**Sakura –**pero Tomoyo que pasa tienes la cara toda roja(_le pregunta preocupada) –_Estas bien? Tienes fiebre?

**Tomoyo –**Si sakura, estoy bien ( _responde con una sonrisa)_

**Sakura –**ohh está bien Tomoyo ( _ella sonríe y de pronto se acercan unos muchachos.)_

**Spinel –**Hola chicas ¿Como están? _(dice mientras sonríe_)

**Sakura** –Hola Spi (sonríe)

**kero** (interrumpe la plática de Spinel y Sakura) –Hola Sakurita, que radiante te miras hoy!(u_n tanto apenado_)

**Tomoyo –**Hola Kero…hola muchachos(_sonríe_)

**Sakura –**Hola kero como has estado?

**Kero **(_sonrojado y tartamudea_) –Haaa , haaa, pues muy bien, te traje un poco de postre que compre en mi repostería favorita, en el descanso podríamos comerlo juntos si quieres…

**Sakura –**Postres me encantan los postres..(_le pone muy contenta y le dice con una sonrisa ) –_Gracias kero…

**Kero –**Por nada, al contrario...

**Sakura –**Y claro que comeré contigo ese postre no por nada somos mejores amigos( _ella sonríe)_

_**Ella no sabe los sentimientos de kero hacia sakura y a el no le gusta solo tenerla de amiga..el iba hacer lo posible para que ella Se fije en el. Mientras hablan los dos ella le pregunta.**_

**Sakura –**Solo iremos nosotros?( _la castaña le pregunta y al escuchar eso su amiga se acerca y da un comentario)_

**Rika –**puedo acompañarlos ?

**Sakura –**Rika claro que sí Somos amigos es mas Kero pueden venir los demás..

**Kero **(_divagaba en sus pensamientos diciendo –_y yo que queria estar solo con tigo..ahh en otra sera.._decía para luego responder a Sakura..) –P_uedes invitar a las demás chicas, también traje postre extra! (Eran para mí) ..._ (pensaba en voz baja.)_

**Sakura –**Enserio ( _puso cara de sorprendida ala vez estuvo feliz)—_ Gracias kero..(_le dio un abrazo) –_Invitaremos a ¡todas! Tomoyo quieres ir¿?¿?

**Tomoyo –**Si quiero, gracias kero.

**Rika –**Gracias kero.

**Kero –**pero antes un favor chicas Me pasan la tarea(_les dice algo apenado) –_El fin de semana jugamos todo el día... Y no pude terminar.

**Sakura –**tarea? (_Dice con una preocupacion)_

**Tomoyo –**claro kero

**Sakura –** la olvide Tomoyo (_dice sentada y frustrada)_

**Tomoyo (**_con una sonrisa le Habla a sakura) –No _te preocupes amiga yo te copio.

**Sakura –**gracias Tomoyo me salvaste..

**Spinel –**Ya que están en eso muchachas de colaboradoras. Me pasan la tarea a mi también por favor… es que por estar jugando videojuegos con Kero se me olvido( _dice apenado) _–Kero no aceptaba su derrota y continuamos y se nos olvido la tarea..gggg

**Kero** –tu y tus trampas (_dijo molesto para luego sonreir) –_Pero que buen fin de semana, jejeje verdad amigo?!

**Spinel –**Si un buen fin de semana de victorias de eso no me quejo.(_dice sarcasticamente)._

**Kero **(_molesto por haber perdido dice) –Ya te dije que no cantes ¡victoria!..por tu culpa ya me sio hambre.._

**Rika –**Ya basta chicos.. yo te la paso Spinel para que sea diferente..(_le Dice con una sonrisa)._

**Spinel –**Muchas gracias Rika. Eres una buena amiga(_le duce sonrojado).._

**Tomoyo –** Tienen que hecharle ganas chicos si no van a reprobar ( _les dice algo preocupada)._

**Spinel –**No te preocupes Tomoyo me esforzare (_Dice mientras se dirige al salón junto con los demás_)

**Rika –**Démonos prisa para llegar al salón y tengan la tarea completa chicos ..

**Tomoyo –**Si vamos chicos y si necesitas ayuda yo te ayudaré.

**Spinel –**Gracias Chicas (sonríe)

**Rika –**Prefiero ayudarle yo ( _le dice con una sonria) –_seguramente eriol también necesitará ayuda en algo cierto eriol?

**Eriol –**Yo que ¿?¿?.(sonríe a sonrojado)

**Tomoyo** –Nada no le hagas caso Eriol …( _Le dice apenada para luego decir a su amiga) –_Tú crees Rika que necesite ayuda mía .

**Rika** –Si. (_Le dice para luego s_usúrrale al oído) – Es que hay Tomoyo no se como decirte pero Me gusta Spinel..

**Tomoyo** (_escucha atentamente lo que dice Rika_) –ooo Enserió..

**Rika** –S~si (_sonrojada_)

**Tomoyo –**Que bonito y hermoso Rika, y le traerás de tus postres?

**Rika** –Por supuesto que si ,que les parece si vamos de día de campo todos el fin de semana?

**Tomoyo -**eso me encantaría, pues tenemos una cabaña en un campo ahí podemos ir , te agrada la idea..

**Rika –**Su_ena_ estupendo digámosle a los demás!

**Sakura –**Si una estupenda idea .

**Rika –** Oigan chicas les parece si quedamos para un día de campo el fin de semana¿?

**Naoko** –Sería fabuloso

**Rika** –Yo are algunos panqueques y pays para el día de campo les parece?

**Sakura –**Bueno esta bien ( _les dice con una sonrisa y algo despistada mirando a cada una mientras hablan).._

_**Mientras todos hablan en la institución y que es lo que aran.. En hong kong esta shaoran muy molesto con su madre**_

**Lean** **li – **Lǐ Xiǎo Láng hiciste tus maletas_ (Le pregunta con seriedad_).

**Syaoran –**Si madre pero no entiendo para qué¡!A donde planea que vayamos ¡!¡!

**Lean** **Li –**No hagas mas preguntas y solo ve y avisa a tus hermanas y prima..(Syaoran algo molesto queda ahí parado al escuchar lo que dice su madre) –Lǐ Xiǎo Láng es una orden y no me gusta que desobedezcas.

**Syaoran –** Al menos podría decirme a donde vamos..¿?¿?

**Lean** **li –**A Japón entraras ala preparatoria de tomoeda..ahora ve y avisa a tus hermanas y prima

**Syaoran –**Como diga madre aunque estoy en desacuerdo con ir allá..

_**Mientras el joven castaño sube donde sus hermanas en tomoeda..**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Mientras en la Universidad Touya va en busca de sus amigos. Y se encuentra con la que menos se espera….**_

**Touya** –pero donde se metieron esos 2.._(dice impacientemente_.) –Ya se está haciendo tarde...(**mira su reloj cuando de pronto alguien se le cuelga**.)

**Nakuro** –¡Hola Touya ¡!como has estado¿?¿..

**Touya** –Nakuro por favor bájate sabes que no me gusta que te cuelgues…Llegara Kaho y se molestara con migo..(dice fastidiado)

**Nakuru** –Pero Touya no te molestes (_dice con una sonrisa y soltandoce de su cuello) _está bien mmmm….pero Touya prometeme algo ok(_se acerca lentamente asu cara para decirle) _–Hoy si te vas con migo o Kaho se entera lo lindo que lo pasábamos juntos… (sonrie sarcasticamente) –Adiós Touya…

**Yuko** – ¡Touya!, donde están los demás, deberíamos buscarlos para el proyecto

**Touya** –Hola yuko gracias (dijo frustrado) –Mira que Nakuro siempre molesta y la verdad eso ya no tiene limites y la verdad no vi a los demás y tu¿?¿?.

**Yuko** –a mi tampoco me gusta como se te acerca(_le dijo algo seria) _–Deberías ponerle un alto sabes … aparte si ella te molesta es por que se ve a lo lejos que a kaho no le importas mucho.. y eso a mii…a..miii..( _le dice con nerviosismo y algo roja y de pronto el responde sin dejarla terminar lo que iba a decirle)._

**Touya –**uff sabes como es ella…yuko (_pasando un brazo en sus hombro le dice) –Aparte tu eres mi única amiga. La mejor de mis amigas._

**Yuko** –Gracias por lo que me toca Touya (_contesta entristecida ) _

**Touya –**Perdón ¿?¿ Yuko dijiste algo¿?¿?

_**Yuko (**__muy nerviosa y con ganas de decirle lo que siente …al no saber la respuesta si fuera negativa o positiva solo se atreve a decirle__**)**__**–**_Quieres comamos juntos.

**Touya(**_quiere responder ala pregunta mientras a lo lejos se acerca un chico con el cabello plateado y anteojos muy bien parecido y con una sonrisa angelical y si era yukito__**)**_**—**bueno... pero creo que allá esta Yuki..

**Yukito –**Hola...Ya vine…

**Touya –**Hola ..Yuki… tardaste mucho …Yuko y yo estábamos por irnos a comer algo vienes.

**Yukito –**Me distraje un poco…. (_dice sonriendo poniendo una mano atrás de la cabeza)._**—**y bueno vamos siempre y cuando tu estes de acuerdo Yuko¿?¿…

**Yuko –(**_con un tono decepcionante en su mente dice)_**—**Espero que en algún momento nos dejen solos, tengo tanto que decirte**( **_para luego responder a yukito su pregunta)_**—**Si claro vamos yukito tu también estas invitado ..

**Touya** **(**_mira a su alrededor de yukito en la cual yukito se pone extraño para luego Touya preguntarle_**)****–** Yuki Donde está tu hermano..¿?¿?mmmm ….te viniste solo de nuevo¿?¿?

**Yukito –**No mira alla viene..

Touya: ¡oye tu te apurasss!... _**(**__Grita a lo lejos un poco molesto ya que a joven_ castaño no le gustaba esperar a nadie **)..**

**Yue**_**(**__Con una mirada penetrante este aparecía frente q Touya_**)**

**Touya (**_un poco molesto se dirige al chico con cabello largo peli _plateado **)—**por que tardas tanto.. llegaremos tarde Yue ….si fueras un poco mas responsable como tu hermano... **(**le_ dice con la rostro a un lado y serio_**)**

**Yue** **–**Me distraje comprando pan **(**sonríe para luego mirar con dulsura y algo apenado a Yuko**)**

**Yukito—**Deberíamos apresurarnos**(**_dice al ver a su hermano en esa situación frente a Yuko_ **)**

**Yue( **_al ver a Yuko cansada de estar esperando solo queda decir _**) –**lo siento muchachos vamos …

**Yuko (**_mira a Yue con una calida sonrisa y trata de que no se sienta culpable al ver lo que le dijo su castaño amigo y le dice_**)—**vamos a comernos el pan, se ve delicioso… no por nada nos quedamos esperando…

**Touya (**_como siempre no entiende de que una vez todos pueden llegar tarde o equivocarse y nadie es perfecto en la vida…dice con una ceja alzada _**)–**vamos yuko y ustedes dos es la ultima que los espero... les dice con una sonrisa que ni ellos se lo esperaban …que es lo que le pico a Touya pues seguro se fue su mal humor al ver a su hermosa novia por la ventana**)**__**–**apúrense y luego comen su pan... gggggg

**Yue –**Esta bien pero es de chocolate tu favorito**( **_dice ya que se dio cuenta por que cambio de humor_**)**

**Touya (**_al ver a kaho no le importaba nada ..ni sus ricos panes que le gustaban mucho …solo quería llegar a los brazos de su amada__**)**_**—**Tsukishiro guárdalo para el receso Kaho nos espera..

**Yuko(**_con una tristeza al ver qué la persona que quería solo pensaba en otra que no era ella …solo quería tal vez ir a otro lado …pero en vez de eso se puso a hablar con Yue __Tsukishiro_ **)—**veo porque tardaste tanto Yue, compraste los más ricos y deliciosos panes ….

**Yue (**_sonrie discretamente y un poco nervioso_**)—**Gracias Yuko.. entonces vamos o Touya pone cara de Grinch….

**Touya—**Los escucheee!... tu también yuko…apurate..solo te falta comer como yuki ya que yue no es de comer tanto..

**Yukito—**Asi es.**(**_dice sonriendo ya que a yukito nada lo que diga Touya lo molesta…por que sabe que lo dice en un buen plan_**)..**

**Yue—**Verdad que si Yuko…no excedas como Yukito…

**Yuko – **No te preocupes nadie puede igualar a Yukito…**(**_dice con esa sonrisa que a Yue lo lleva a un sueño que no sabe si existiria_**)**

**Touya** **(**_retrocede un poco al ver a su amigo muy contento al lado de su mejor amiga y lo bien que se llevan… en la cual ronda por la cabeza del castaño esa pregunta que si se atrevió o no a decirle eso que a nadie el peli plateado con cabello largo le habia dicho …ese secreto que solo el sabia y nadie mas…. Ni su hermano que son de la misma sangre sabia eso que a el le ponía muy contento ya que su amiga casi hermana seria feli…_**)**_**—**_Hey tu puedes venir **(**le dice susurrando a Yue..**) **

**Touya—** Tsukishiro ya se lo dijiste a yuko..¿?¿?

**Yue—**.Aun no….**(**_dice susurrando y algo apenado_**)..**

**Touya (**_al ver a su amigo sin saber que decirle o que consejo darle se apoya ala pared dando un suspiro…. Ya que hace poco el estuvo en la misma situación con Kaho solo pudo decir_**)—**Si no se lo dices alguien se te adelantara amigo solo ve y dile lo que sientes…**(**_dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.. se alejo de el dejándolo pensativo para luego correr donde su amada que estaba esperándolo_**)**

**Yue (**_sin pensarlo 2 veces decidio tomar él consejo que le dijo su amigo para luego acercarse a esa chica de cabello corto con ojos color miel y una figura Radiante que lo volvia loco_**)—**Yuko puedo hablar contigo es sobre algo muy importante.. algo sereno **(**_dijo mirando a un lado.. que ala chica la confundía _**)**

**Yuko(**_ sabia que __Tsukishiro_ _no era un chico malo que desconfiar pero estaba sorprendida ya que el nunca se había quedado hablar solo con ella ….siempre estaba acompañado si no era Yukito era su mejor amigo Touya_** …. **_Asi que solo asintió con la cabeza para luego sorprenderse mas al ver lo que hacia el joven peli plateado_**)..**

**Yue** **(**___Tomando deliberadamente la mano de yuko este la llevaba hacia un lugar alejado mientras ya parados este se situaba al frente de ella mientras hacia un gesto de alegría y acercaba su rostro a 10 cm de distancia al de ella__pudo decir_**)—**Ya no puedo mas este sentimiento lo llevo bien guardado desde el fondo de mi corazón y ya no puedo mas retenerlo yuko tu eres una persona muy importante desde que conozco me ido enamorando de cada parte de ti para mi eres mi mundo eres la razón por la cual sonrío… **(**A_rrodillándose y sosteniendo la mano de yuko este se sonrojaba levemente_ **)—**Te olvidarías de lógica para acompañarme en este camino como mi novia? -

**Yuko( **_con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora… el no saber que decirle… ya que su corazón estaba ahora en dos por la declaracion de Yue y sus sentimientos confusos por Touya…. Que era esto que sentia¿?¿? Por que temblaba sera que sentia algo por el… solo queda decirle que…_**)—**Yue, que hermosas palabras, nunca pensé que tú sintieras algo por mí, tu presencia me hace sentir muy bien, aunque no sé si soy la persona correcta para ti, tengo mi…. Miedo ..de…**( **_no sabia lo que iba a decirle ya que el joven tomo otra táctica en la cual la puso mas nerviosa que solo quería que alguien se apareciera y detener esto..mientras_**)..**

**Yue (**_Levantándose lentamente su mirada no se despejaba de ella mientras se acerca un poco mas_ **) —**Se que es algo apresurado pero estabas en mi mente en cada dia cada hora cada minuto siempre estabas en mis pensamientos no lograba dormir y cuando lo hacia era para soñar contigo entiendes yuko yo.. yo te amo y no podría imaginarme a otra persona que no seas tu confió que eres la indicada para apostar todo por ti.. Te arriesgarías a confiar en tu corazón para brindarme una oportunidad _**(**__Acercándose mas a 6cm de su rostro este suspiraba y su corazón latía mas rápidamente mientras su ojos miraba con encanto a yuko…Algo nervioso este bajaba la mirada sonrojando un poco_**)—**Y sabes que las palabras mas dulces que e dicho es para pronunciar tu nombre y lo demás es lo que brota de mi corazón es lo que siento tallado en letras pero ni millones de estas se comparan al amor que te tengo y me siento algo frustrante al no saberme mostrar como verdaderamente me siento.. **(**_Sube la mirada a los ojos de yuko_**) —**Pero de algo estoy seguro y esq...

**Yuko(**_ella no sabia que decir o responder el parecía sinceró….las palabras y sus gestos no eran mentira pero que tal lo lastimaría ya que estaba confundida_**)—**Puedo sentir que lo que me dices es sincero, las palabras más hermosas que he escuchado, me haces sentir especial, única, me gustan mucho tus ojos desde que te conocí, pero yo sentía que yo ni siquiera te caía bien, es lo complicado del amor, no saber si puedes enamorarte de esa persona que te mira fijamente queriendo decirte algo, siempre lo sentí pero no lo comprendí y yo quisiera decirte que...que…yo..

_**Cuando de pronto vino yukito a buscarlos.. estaba muy cansado y agitado.. ya que había corrido mucho…pero eso a el peli plateado de cabellos largos le molesto mucho…. **_**Yue Mira de reojo entrar a yukito este se aleja repentinamente y hace como si pasara nada )**

**Yukito(**_Agitado_**)—**Los encontré...

Que andaban haciendo?...

**Yuko(**_helada sin saber que hacer ni que decir_**…**_solo mira hacia abajo cuando Escucha hablar a Yue…. Que al ver como estaba ella …izo lo único que se le venia en mente _**)**

**Yue—**Este …. pues estaba contándole que si me enseñaba a cocinar eso siempre me a atraido se ve algo interesante

**Yukito—**Enserio?... Yuko entonces también me tienes que enseñar a cocinar **(**sonríe **)**

**Yue ( **_Algo nervioso y molesto ala vez este suspiraba de alivio _**)—**Verdad que si me imagino los postres que podre hacer …

**Yuko( **_algo apenada y confundida al no poder que responder después ….por que sabia que tarde o temprano el pediría una respuesta__**) —**_Claro que sí, les enseñaré a cocinar, será un placer **(**_dijo con una sonrisa Y apenada ala vez_**)**

**Yukito—**Fantástico..**(**_dijo con una sonrisa ya que sabia lo que hacia su hermano…el al mirar a su hermano decía en su mente _**–**No hermano no dejare que me Quites ala chica que quiero otra vez ….. una cosa es Touya pero tu no… ella Estara con migo y hoy casi la pierdo por distraerme un poco pero Estare al tanto para que yo sea con quien este.**)—**Bueno chicos vamos…

_**De pronto otros pasos se acercan y sin saber quien es ellos se ponen nerviosos ya que puede ser el prefecto y los sancionaría ya que es tarde para entrar al salón**_

**Touya –**vamos o nos sancionan a todos **(**dice Touya cansado y agotado casi perdiendo el aliento**) —**kaho esta hablando con la maestra...

**Yuko (** _suspirando y dando gracias por que se salvo de esto sonrio_**) —**si vámonos..**(**_para luego ir apresurada_**)..**

**Yue—** Joder por que a mi **(**_dijo susurrando ya que perdio una valiosa oportunidad_**)—** a si cierto vamos..**(**_dijo_ _Apresurando el paso junto con yukito y decirle_**)—**esta me la pagas Yuki…

**Yukito (**_satisfecho sonrio_**) –**Yo que hice …gggg solo los llame..

**Yue—**Si como si no me diera cuenta Yuki…..solo una cosa te digo…no te saldrás con la tuya **(**_dijo Para luego alejarse__cuando escucho que lo llamaban_**).**

**Touya—**¡Yue ¡ ven **(** _dice llamándole con la cabeza_**)—**Ya se lo dijiste...¿?¿ **(**l_e pregunta con una cara de curiosidad …pero al ver la cara de seriedad de Yue ya no quiso escuchar lo que iba a decirle_**)**

**Yue**_**(**__ va discretamente. Donde su amigo no tan animado_**)—**_._Si ya no podía callar me temo no ser correspondido pero me quede con la duda si yuko también sentirá lo mismo o no…

_**Touya se quedo con su amigo a acompañarlo y estar con el sin decir nada ya que el fue quien lo animo y se sentía un poco culpable con lo que pasaba…**_

**Kaho(**_Se encontraba hablando con la maestra, pidiendo consejos para saber qué carrera tomaría pues estaba muy indecisa ya que no sabía cuál sería de su elección pues era muy buena e inteligente le gustaba ayudar a las personas estába entre medicina, pero también le llamaba la atención psicología, eso de pensar cual sería la decisión correcta era difícil y agotador pues sería el resto de su vida, la maestra le dio unos consejos luego volverían a hablar para saber si decisión, suspiraba agotada, se dirigía al salón ya que la maestra dijo que ella hablaría con el director un momento y regresaba al salón_**) **

**Touya** **(**_trata de romper el silencio y animara su amigo y le dice lo que opina al respecto_..**) —** mmmm lo único que te rogaría es que si yuko te acepta no la hagas sufrir o te la veras con migo ...**(**_le dice con una seriedad en la cara_.**).**ya que es una buena amiga y no quiero que sufra por culpa de un idiota..**(**_sonrie_ **) —**Te lo digo en un buen sentido .. ya que tu también eres un buen amigo mio. Ahora si vamos..no estes asi…Te aceptara lo se ….

_**Kaho corre en busca de ellos para decirle que la maestra fue a la dirección y de pronto choca con nakuru**_

**Kaho—** auch_**(**__se sobaba su cabeza pues se había dado tremendo golpe al tratar buscar a los chicos_**..** volteó a ver con quien choco**)—**Ay Nakuro perdón es que iba a buscar a los chicos...mmm los has visto¿?¿?..**(**_pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro_**)**

**Nakuru (**_con una sonrisa sarcástica responde a kaho acercándose a ella..._**)—**Kaho no se como explicarte o como decirte que Touya es mio…**.**Me pertenece.-_**(**__ le dice con otra sonrisa...para luego seguir__**)—**_El y yo compartimos muchos momentos lindos hasta que llegaste .**(**_se pone a dar una lagrima y cerrar los puños fuertemente para luego continuar_**) —**Llego el primer amor de touya.. la que le iso sufrir cuando se marcho.. la que solo es victima y no culpable.. ¡Por que no te alejas de el de una vez y le dejas ser feliz con migo kaho!-**(**_le dice molesta….y con lagrimas en los ojos …ella en verdad lo quería..pero su amor no era correspondido _**)**

**Kaho(**_sin creer en sus pslabras ni en esas lagtimas ..lo que izo era solo bajarla ala realidad para que no se haga daño mas .._**)**—aah sigues con tu berrinche ese ... no puede ser que no superes que Touya no te ama a ti….y si tuve mis motivos para irme, pero aquí me tienes eso te hace sufrir por que Touya me elegirá a mi**(**_sonríe, pensando en que no dejara que Nakuro se quede con Touya así de fácil, total él tomará la decisión final aunque me duele todavía lo que le hice y él sigue siendo dulce conmigo no quiero volver a lastimarlo__**)**_

**Nakuru(**_al escuchar las tonterías que decía ella la mira y rie sarcásticamente aun mas para decirle_.**)—** bueno kaho asi que asi quieres jugar.. esta bien juguemos entonces y veras que al final Touya se queda con migo y sabes por que estoy segura..._**(**__le pregunta con una sonrisa__**)**_**—**por que el no me es diferente.. el sigue mi juego asi que veremos cuanto duran querida..**(**L_e dice acercándose para luego retirarse...__**)**_

**Kaho –**verás que me elegirá a mi _**(**__sonríe y se dirige a buscar a los chicos mientras va pensando en que se esforzará para que Touya la vuelva a querer y vuelva a sentir lo que una vez sintió por ella….no estaba todo perdido ya que lo tenia asu lado eso estaba a su favor… pero lo que también le ponía incomoda era que ella tenia razón en algo…. El no le era indiferente ya que dejaba que se le acerque y caiga en su juego… tenia que poner fin a eso pero el permitiria¿?¿? __**)**_**..**

_**Continuara…**_

_Oooooo ggggg les dejo con la intriga que Pasara en el proximo capitulo ¿?¿?¿ shaoran viene a tomoedaaaa… se llevara bien con nuestra sakurita¿?¿?¿ que se propone su padre¿?¿? Mmmm yue tendra su respuesta ¿? Y que me dicen de kaho…. Lograra su objetivo… todo eso en el proximo capitulo ….._

_Dar mil gracias a aquellos que hacen esta historia posible por que lo realizamos entre varias personas… de mi grupo de whatssap nos quedo bello verdad …muy pronto les dare nombres y agradecerles a ellos … chauuu chauuuj mis sakuritos…bendiciones _

_**HASTA LA NUEVA ACTUALIZACION ….**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno hola a todos… espero estén bien ya que terminamos el segundo capitulo…..les dejamos con mucha intriga verdad¿?¿? pues ahora continuamos…nuestro grupo tiene mucha imaginación y gracias a ellos esto se hace posible…. no olviden dejar sus comentarios …. Ahora seguimos.

**Capitulo:2 encuentros incomodos**

Era un día soleado y hermoso, nubes despejadas y con una suave brisa fresca, tomoyo se encontraba adentro de la cabaña esperando a sus amigos para el picnic, en campo había mandado a poner unas mesas y sillas para que se pudieran sentar, además de los postres que mando hacer, estaba muy emocionada de hacer ese tipo de convivios para que estuvieran más unidos. se observa una columna de arena ,era un niño de rostro conocido.

**Kero**(_va_ _corriendo esperando que no hayan empezado sin el) _**—**Espero estén aún en la cabaña, y no se hayan comido todooo..

**Rika(**aparece detrás de kero y va con un canasto lleno de postres**) —¡**espera kero vamos juntos por favor!..(_dice la chica muy agotada por que corrió mucho para alcanzar a kero)_**—**tu si que caminas rápido kero..

**Kero**(_con una sonrisa y sin parar de caminar le dice)_**—**perdón Rika…. vamos atrasados por eso corro, aparte esta Spinel y si no llego se lo come todo (_le dice en forma de burla y ve ala chica que llevaba cosas pesadas y se ofrece a ayudarla)_**—**préstame eso Rika te ayudo..

**Rika(**_sonrojada mira a Kero y le toma la palabra_**)—**muchas gracias. Kero(_un poco nervioso y sonrojado)_**—**_bueno vamos _

_**Llegando a la cabaña están casi todos ahí compartiendo lo que trajieron y de pronto llegaron rika y kero muy cansados ya que corrieron..**_

**Kero** ¡Hola! Que bueno aún están aquí Creí que venía tarde…bueno si un poco.. disculpen_(dice avergonzado)_

**Rika(**_también cansada llega atrás de kero apoyándose de su hombro saluda a todos)_**—**hola chicos

**Sakura**(_con la ceja de un ojo levantada mira a kero y a Rika) _**—**hola chicos….que bien se ven juntos(les dijo con un tono Poco de burla y empezó a reír haciendo que los dos recién llegados se pongan rojos)**—**bueno ya pasen..

**Kero**(_era muy educado y amable casi todo caballero .. lo único malo de el era el vicio del juego y lo glotón)_**—**Pasa por favor Rika.

Rika(_aun mas rojo al ver que el chico rubio la hablo con esa amabilidad…todo un ingles se quedo muy nerviosa y con la mirada baja respondió)_**—**gracias Kero..

**Tomoyo**_(estaba confundida ya que la un día antes Rika le dijo estar enamorada de Spinel y ahora llego con kero y es mas no dijo nada al comentario de su prima amiga. Asi que la amatista la llamo para que se siente a su lado asi quitarse la duda)_**—**Rika ven siéntate con migo…

**Rika(**_muy alegre fue y se sentó junto ala amatista)_**—**muchas gracias Tomoyo..

**Tomoyo**(la miro con una sonrisa y para luego preguntarle lo que le inquietaba tanto)**—**oye Rika por que llegaste con kero¿?¿? Y también preguntarte si lo que me dijiste ayer solo era una broma.. me tienes confusa, ya que kero y Spinel son muy amigos míos y no quisiera que tuvieran un pleito de faldas me entiendes..

**Rika(**_sorprendida ala pregunta de su amiga se le ruborizo las mejillas y agacho la cabeza para luego contestarle)_**—**yo quiero a spinel pero hoy al encontrarme con kero y la forma como me trato esa forma de caballerosidad y amabilidad me gusto mucho y eso no significa que kero me gusta, la verdad no se Tomoyo.. el al encontrarnos me ofreció su ayuda al subir esta colina y yo acepte por eso llegamos juntos.

**Tomoyo—**ya veo amiga( _la miro con una sonrisa)_**—**tu te enamoras fácil de un chico que te trata bien Rika.. tienes que cambiar eso…(se puso a reír y su amiga junto con ella)**—**bueno pero yo te aconsejo que estés con Spinel por que Kero no creo que te corresponda ya que quiere a otra persona eso creo..

**Rika(**_miro a tomoyo y asistiendo con la cabeza izo caso al consejo de su amiga)_**—**no te preocupes amiga y gracias..

**Sakura(** _Con una sonrisa saco lo que trajo y pregunto)_**—**chicos que trajeron para comer ¿?¿?.. yo traje tortillas, bollos de arroz y un poco de pescado y ustedes..

**Rika—**yo traje algunos pastelillos y otros postres para hoy espero les agrade a ustedes y los demás..

**Tomoyo—**que rico se ve Rika seguramente lo hiciste con tanto entusiasmo

**Rika—**gracia…(_dijo con una sonrisa)_**—**me gusta esforzarme en las cosas que ago. Además no es para tanto aún no los han probado (_dijo un poco nerviosa)._

**Yamasaki**_(Caminando tan alegre hacia la cabaña de tomoyo admirando el paisaje este dibujaba en su rostro una leve sonrisa) _**—**Rayos me olvide de traer algo.. bueno ahora que hago.( _se puso a pensar cuando alguien se le apareció)_**—**amigo que suerte y te encontre.

**Eriol**(_llegando_ _casi_ _casi_ _de_ _la_ _nada_) **—** Hola Yamasaki.. que paso amigo¿?¿?.

**Yamasaki**(_un poco_ _avergonzado_ _no sabe si decirle o no pero despues se atreve)_**—**amigo me olvide de traer algo y veo que tu llevas mucho.. no se si podemos decir que lo hicimos juntos la rica comida que hiciste …por favorr..

**Eriol**_(con una sonrisa maléfica en la cual asusto al otro muchacho acepto)_**—**esta bien pero la próxima tu lo aras ok amigo.

**Yamasaki—**gracias amigo… eres un gran amigo Eriol.

**Eriol—**ya vamos ..(_se fueron corriendo y al llegar)_**—**Hola chicos disculpen estaba recorriendo el lugar y sin duda es un bello lugar ¿no creen ?

**Kero—**tienes razón Eriol, todo está muy bonito

**Eriol**(_luego prosiguió)_**—**verdad que si kero.. pero despues me encontré con Yamasaki y bueno trajimos esto.. espero les guste¿?¿

**Sakura—**se ve muy delicioso Eriol.

**Yamasaki—**hola chicos ..gggg y gracias lo preparamos con mucho amor para ustedes_._

**Eriol(**_miro a Yamasaki con una ceja levantada y su sub consiente decía que sínico, sonrió sarcásticamente con la mirada baja y dijo)_**—**si la preparamos juntos y la próxima prepararemos el doble verdad amigo¿?¿?.

**Yamasaki**_(sonrió y solo asistió con la cabeza)_**—**si aremos el doble la próxima.. eso me pasa por hablador no es asi Eriol( _susurro a su amigo)._

**Eriol—**es asi amigo..

**Yamasaki**_(hola kero, sakura… vieron a Chiharu¿?¿ la busco y no encuentro.._

**Sakura—**salgan un rato mientras ayudo a Tomoyo con el te..

_**Todos los chicos salieron…**_

**Tomoyo**(_preparaba un poco de té para sus amigos mientras ellos les daban un vistazo al paisaje que los rodeaba)_

**Kero—**hola señorita chiharu .

**Chiharu—**hola Kero.

**Kero—** Yamasaki la estaba buscando…preguntaba por usted. Me Decía eriol que lo vio de lejos caminando plenamente

**Chiharu**_(miraba a ambos lados .. luego le dio una sonrisa a kero) _**—**muchas gracias kero voy a buscarlo..

**Tomoyo—**chicos ya está todo listo afuera vayamos a comer que se enfría (_les dijo con una sonrisa)._

**Eriol(**_se veía muy contento observando a la amatista, esa sonrisa, esa mirada, esa ternura que lo llenaban de felicidad a el también al solo verla.. se acerca alguien y pone su mano al hombro de Eriol)_**—**hola kero…. Que paso.

**Kero—**nada amigo..¿ por que?..

**Eriol—**Kero... ¿Haz visto a Spinel? Lo estado buscando y no aparece..

**Kero**_(se pone a pensar que le habría pasado ya que le dijo que estaba en camino)_**—**me dijo que estaba por venir . Seguro ya llega, te urge hablar con el..

**Eriol—**no…. Cuando llegue te aviso que pasa..

**Kero**_(lo miro extrañado y preocupado por el comportamiento serio de Eriol…) _**—**bueno no me dejes asi y avisa apenas hables con Spinel..

_**A lo lejos están dos muchachas corriendo a la cabaña ya que escucharon llamar a todos a Tomoyo …la amatista junto a sakura estaban contentas.. ya todos reunidos y sentados empiezan a hablar.**_

**Rika—**tomoyo...!Todo se ve delicioso..

**Yamasaki—**si Daidoji Se ve delicioso los rollos de atún… sabían que los rollos de atún se preparan en la realeza para conmemorar un sacrificio decía que era un regalo del cielo por eso..(_cuando de repente lo meten un bollo ala boca para que deje de hablar)_

**Chiharu(**_con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza baja despues de haberle metido ese bollo dice)_**—**si aja que mas Yamasaki… hasta cuando dejaras de decir mentiras¡!¡..

**Sakura**(_sorprendida_ lo mira creyéndose el relato de Yamasaki) **—**todo era mentira¿?¿?(_avergonzada y ruborizada _

**Eriol** (_muy_ _sonriente_)**—**Todo se ve muy delicioso , Ojalá y los demás no tarden para que no se enfríe la comida y puedan degustar estas exquisiteces_..(Se pone a un costado de tomoyo y le dice a ella)_**—**eres una gran amiga al hacer todo esto para nosotros

**Tomoyo**(_muy nerviosa y sonroja pone la mirada baja y trata de cambiar de conversación)_**—**chicos hay que comer para que no se enfríe la rica comida que trajeron. Y muchas gracias eriol por el cumplido..

_**Spinel**_(_llego_ _muy cansado ya que se había quedado dormido por una noche de juegos que tuvo un día antes)_**—**hola chicos…. Perdon me quede dormido(_dio una sonrisa)._

**Kero—**tu cuando no.. si te quedas jugando toda la noche nunca llegaras a otro día de campo amigo(_le dijo en tono de burla) _**—**aparte te quedaras sin postre…. Pero mejor… mas para mii…. Spinel amigo de este lado hay platos y palitos! Toma los que necesites.

**Spinel—**ooo gracias amigo .

**Eriol**_(con una sonrisa, el peli azul mira a tomoyo de arriba hacia abajo.. la amatista con cabellera negra y larga, con su rostro como de porcelana al ver a eriol se sonroja ya que el admira su gran belleza y forma de ser)_**—**si hay que empezar a comer por cierto.. ¿quieres que te traiga un plato y palillos tomoyo?

**Tomoyo**_(la amatista lo mira un poco nerviosa y con la cara roja sin saber que decir)_**—**yo…. Este..

**Sakura**_(al ver a su amiga de esa manera no dejaría que quede mal)_**—**discúlpala eriol esta un poco distraída ,aunque suene loco ya que yo siempre soy la distraída y despistada.. y gracias ella acepta. Verdad que si tomoyo

**Tomoyo**_(aun en trance y sin saber que decir al fin decide hablar)_**—**si muchas gracias Eriol.

**Eriol—**no es nada señorita Daidoji (_le mira con una sonrisa)_**—**para mi es un gusto. Bueno voy enseguida vuelvo .

**Sakura**_(mira con extrañeza a su amiga)_**—**a ustedes les pasa algo tu y Rika no están bien.. por favor amiga contéstame algo estas enamorada de el¿?¿?.

**Tomoyo—**de que hablas Sakura.¿?¿?.

**Sakura—**no solo te gusta Eriol te enamoraste verdad¿?¿?(su amiga le pregunta muy contenta ya que Eriol es muy buena persona y quisiera que ella este con el… De repente se acerca alguien y pone su mano en su hombro de sakura haciendo que esta quede putrefacta .)**—**hoeeee..

**Rika**_(se asusto a ver helada a su amiga y se acordó que a ella no le gusta que la sorprendan)_**—**hay Sakura.. perdón. No debí enserio te asuste..(_pregunta la castaña muy asustada)._

**Sakura—**no amiga esta bien.. perdóname tu a mi por asustarme de todo(_le dice con una sonrisa y avergonzada )_**—**además también quería hablar con tigo..

**Tomoyo—**yo me voy… me llaman..

**Sakura—**tu también te quedas amiga que no termine con tigo..

**Rika**_(un poco nerviosa no sabia de que es lo que quería hablar sakura)_**—**bueno amiga de que quieres hablar.¿?¿?¿.

**Sakura—**Rika te gusta kero¿?¿? Te pregunto por que estas diferente.. a lo que tengo entendido a ti te gusta Spinel y no quisiera que ambos peleen por ti y ya no sean mas amigos… yo te estimo al igual que ellos y si tu corazón no esta decidido yo te pido distancia en ambos hasta que te decidas esta bien.

**Rika—**perdón Sakura no se que me paso y si tienes razón aunque diga querer a Spinel me gusta kero y si tengo que definir mis sentimientos…(_le dice con una sonrisa)__**—**_y si me alejare de ellos para pensar mejor…gracias amiga..

**Tomoyo—**buena decisión Rika me alegro el carácter maduro que tienes..

**Rika—**gracias Tomoyo..(_le mira con curiosidad para despues hacerle una pregunta)_**—**y tu amiga hasta cuando estarás asi¿?¿?a Eriol le gusta.. eso se nota a leguas y tu te alejas de el haciendo notar que no te importa cuando sabemos que es al contrario..

**Sakura—**Rika tiene razón tu te enamoraste de hiragizawa amiga seria que te acerques mas a el no crees¿?¿?.

**Tomoyo**_(con la mirada baja muy nerviosa y ruborizada decide hablar)_**—**si lo se y eso empezare hacer, aunque no lo crean me pongo muy nerviosa junto a el y eso a veces hace que me aleje ..

**Sakura—**amiga intenta que yo te ayudare.._(responde con una sonrisa)_**—**vamos chicas ya están empezando a comer…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Mientras en la universidad todos entran a clase…cada uno en su carrera que eligió.. Kaho esta molesta ya que Nakuro entro a la carrera de Touya y eso la tenia molesta. **_

_**Touya—**_oye Kaho no estés asi, tu confía en mi no dejare que vuelva a molestarme.

**Kaho—**si confió en ti Touya, pero en la que no confió es en Nakuruuu¡!¡! .. siempre anda molestándote y yendo tras tuyo y eso me molesta, y ahora mas sabiendo que se metió a tu carrera para estar junto a ti y eso me hierve la sangre.(_dice con el ceño fruncido)_**—**además creo que yo también cambiare de clase..

**Touya**_(con molestia y algo confundido responde)_**—**te as vuelto loca o que¿?¿? A ti no te gusta administración.. y al hacer eso solo por celos arruinas tus sueños de volverte escritora..(_se calma un poco, respira ondo para continuar)_**—** Mi angel tu tienes mucha imaginación y no te dejare que hagas eso… Yo Te Amo bastante para perderte y se que si no pongo un alto a Nakuro terminare perdiéndote … confía en mi por favor, no dejare que Nakuro nos separe.._(se acerca dándole un beso en la frente)._

_**Mientras tras la puerta esta Nakuro escuchando todo lo que Touya dice y mirando a los dos tortolitos y ella en sus pensamientos susurra..**_

**Nakuro—**eso es lo que crees Touya pero terminaras en mis brazos de eso me encargo yo.

**Kaho(**_mira a Touya con dulzura, su rostros están 10cm de distancia ella se va acercando mas y susurrando)_**—**_Touya quiero probar un beso tuyo._

**Touya**_(sonríe al escuchar eso de la inocente chica, ya que sera su primer beso junto a ella nunca se había atrevido a besarla, aunque el había besado a muchas chicas) _**—**eres muy linda mi angel_(dice poco a poco acercándose a ella para probar sus dulces y rojos labios y de pronto)._

**Nakuro**_(susurrando dice)_**—**aaa no eso no lo permito..(_entra al salón gritando y dándole un abrazo) _**—**Touyaaaa ¡!¡! Aquí estas te estuve buscando(_dice para luego mirar a Kaho con recelo )_**—**hola Kaho… perdonen interrumpí algo¿?¿

**Kaho(**_muy molesta sale del salón con lagrimas en los ojos)._

**Touya**_(también molesto sostiene los brazos de Nakuro y le hace a un lado y grita)_**—**Kahoo ¡!¡! Esperaa ¡!¡! Y tu Nakuro suéltame ya llegaste al limite de mi paciencia.. no quiero verte cerca de mi entiendes¡!¡!(_le dice bastante enojado con el ceño fruncido para luego respirar ondo y estar mas relajado al ver ala chica llorar)_**—**lo que tu sientes por mi es capricho, Nakuru entiende y a un asi.. si tu me amas yo nunca lo are.. Amo a Kaho y me casare con ella comprende eso por favor..

**Nakuro—**jamás ¡!¡!¡ entiéndelo bien ¡!¡!nunca te dejare con esa que rompió tu corazón y te alejo de mi¡! ¡!¡! (_Dijo para luego salir corriendo)._

**Touya—**Nakuroooo … ¡carajo lo que me faltaba!.. si no arreglo esto la perderé….(_el castaño se apoya hacia la pared para poder pensar y de repente)_**—**Kahooo¡!¡ hay no la deje ir… donde estará (_sale corriendo del salón a buscarla)._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Mientras tanto en la cabaña todos comparten ese rico banquete.**_

**Spinel—** Delicioso! El pollo agridulce!_**...**_El arroz!... estás verduras están espectaculares!

**Kero—**Con calma amigo! Deja algo para después.(_le dice en tono de burla)_**—**aún faltan los postres..

**Eriol**(_llega a la mesa con platos y palillos esperando a que Tomoyo llegué con rika y sakura)_

**Tomoyo**_(miro a eriol sonrojada al ver que le estaba esperando se acerco a él para comer)_

**Sakura—**Tomoyo no te preocupes el normal que te sonrojes por alguien que te gusta mucho.. (le sonríe dulcemente)**—**ahora ve..

**Eriol**(_con una sonrisa recibe a Tomoyo)_**—**señorita Daidoji la estaba esperando..

**Tomoyo**(_aun mas nerviosa y ruborizada se sienta al lado del muchacho peli azul)_**—**muchas gracias Eriol.

**Eriol**_( levanta la mirada y pregunta a todos)_**—**están listos para comer?

**Chiharu—**todo se ve delicioso **Tomoyo—**vamos a comer ya hace hambre…

**Eriol—**si todo se ve delicioso tú qué ¿opinas Yamazaki?.

**Yamasaki—**si todo se ve muy rico … hablando de palillos , sabían que los palillos chinos fueron hechos para sacar los insectos de los troncos, pero el rey decimoquinto los introdujo en forma de castigo a los inmigrantes tailandeses..

**Chiharu—**otra ves basa empezar con tus mentiras.(_dijo tasqueándole un pastel para callarlo)._

**Sakura**( _con los ojos brillantes pensaba que todo era verdad_) **—**heee era mentira...¿?¿?¿ **Tomoyo**: yo también pensé que era verdad_(le dice haciendo puchero)_

**Sakura—**verdad que si Tomoyo parecía cierto todo…(_Decía avergonzada)_

**Chiharu—**Yamasaki siempre miente no entiendo porque le creen(_dice con una ceja levantada)_

**Sakura—**es que parece cierto Chiharu. A poco no¿?¿?

**Tomoyo—**estoy muy acuerdo con tigo sakura

**Yamazaki—**Sabían que el Plato es uno de los principales utensilios de la cocina sobre el que reposa, y se sirve, la gran mayoría de los alimentos. Se trata de una superficie abierta, más o menos cóncava, elaborada de diferentes materiales como porcelana, vidrio, metal, plástico, barro, etc en años atrás los monjes yiyitzuz los usaban de sombrero al entrar al templo de oración, nunca lavaban sus platos pues una terrible maldición podría entrar por su garganta

**Chiharu—** Porque haces todo lo posible para que sea cierto¿?¿?¿

**Sakura—**Yamasaki eso es verdad _( le dice muy asombrada mirándolo atentamente) _

**Chiharu—**si aja que mas…

**Kero—**también se dice que los manteles eran las capas de los Guerreros místicos caídos en batalla¡!...

**Sakura—**tu también Kero¿?¿?¿

**Kero—**ok no (_dice con una sonrisa)_**—**basta de palabrería, sigan disfrutando de las delicias del banquete..¡!¡!. Señorita SASAKI me pasa más pulpos fritos por favor.

**Rika**_(nerviosa ya que los dos muchachos estaban sentados uno a cada lado no sabia que hacer) _**—**ok kero… toma..

**Kero—**te pasa algo ¿?¿? Te siento muy nerviosa..¿?¿? (_Mira al otro lado de ella y le muestra una sonrisa_)**—**con razón esta Spinel asu lado… me gusta enfadar a Spinel sabe.. no se molesta si le doy un abrazo.. solo para ver como se pone y aparte comprobar algo que se dice por ahí… puedo¿?¿?

**Rika** (_muy nerviosa no sabe que responder solo asienta con la cabeza)_

**Kero—**eso es un si..¿?¿?.muchas gracias… esto sera divertido..(_kero abrasa a rika para luego preguntar algo a spinel)_**—**hey spinel Rika es una buena amiga verdad y aparte no se tu esta muy linda.

**Spinel **_( al ver dicho acto no piensa caer en sus trampas y tampoco vino a pelear y para callarle la boca el le responde)_**—**si amigo es muy linda (_la toma de la barbilla y acerca su rostro a 5cm de ella y le susurra)_**—**no te enojes por esto..(_para luego darle un beso en frente de todos)_

_**Todos quedan helados a dicho acto de su amigo para luego gozarles en la cual le puso muy roja a ambos muchachos kero no pensó esa reacción de su amigo.**_

**Kero—**vaya amigo me dejaste boquiabierto … tu si sabes.

**Spinel**_(se levanto ya que estaba muy rojo tomando a Rika de su mano)_**—**discúlpennos ahora volvemos.. (_ambos muchachos salieron)._

**Sakura—**y yo que pensaba que…¿?¿?

**Tomoyo—**hay sakura no importa con quien este mientras haya amor eso es lo que importa..

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**En Hong Kong ya la familia li estaban listos para partir a tomoeda y eso a shaoran no le agradaba pero tenia que por los negocios de su padre y tampoco iba a dejar sola a su madre**_**..**

**Lean li—**bueno hijas cuídense no es necesario ir todos…. Kotaro cuida de mis hijas por favor.. cualquier cosa manténgame al tanto..

**Kotaro—**si señora no se preocupe..

**Shaoran-**bueno pues si... ya vámonos..

**Lean li—**están listos todos ¿?¿?..

**Futeei—**si, todo listo.

**Sheifa—**¿Que sucede Shaoran, por qué luces molesto?

**Shaoran—** me siento obligado, pero confundido pues algo me llama a ir..

**Sheifa—**mmmm...(_muestra una cara de preocupación)_

**Lean li—**donde esta tu prima la llamaron..¿?¿?.

**Milin—**aquí estoy Shaoraaaaaan .. ya lista para irnos _(le dice con una sonrisa)_**—**no te preocupes shaoran mientras estés con migo todo saldrá bien. Aparte estaré cerca de ti para que ninguna niña se te acerque..

**Lean** **li—** shaoran tus 2 hermanas ya fueron al aeropuerto vamos..

**Shaoran—**esta madre.. Meilin dame tus maletas yo te ayudo..

**Meilin—**gracias Shaoran.. eres muy caballero..

**Hermanas de Shaoran—**hermano espero te acuerdes de lo que hablamos por favor no lo permitas tenemos un trato … si nos quieren mucho vela por nuestra felicidad

**Shaoran—**no se preocupen yo veo que hacer.(_se despide para luego retirarse)_

**Meilin—**de que hablaron Shaoran.. de que trato hablan¿?¿?

**Shaoran—**no es nada Meilin tu tranquila…. Vamos.

_**Van rumbo ala terminal donde de ahí partirán para tomoeda..**_

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**que cosas pasaran, se atreverá Spinel a declararse a Rika…. De que trato hablara shaoran con sus hermanas.. y lo peor llegara Touya a reconciliarse con Kaho..¿?¿?¿ todo esto en el próximo capitulo.. NO SE LO PIERDAN..**_

_**Muchas gracias… **_

_**Atte: **_

_**꧁**__**ঔৣ**____***A-B-C-* -Sakura's- **__**ঔৣ**__**꧂**_


End file.
